Freedom Fighter, Chapter One
by Robert Thompson
Summary: This is a Classic Doctor Who story featuring the fourth Doctor and his companion Sarah Jane Smith. The fourth doctor and Sarah are sent by the Timelords of Gallifrey to end a neverending alien war on a planet.


Chapter One

(This is an original Classic Doctor Who story adventure featuring the fourth Doctor and Sarah Jane Smith. This story "Freedom Fighter" is a tribute to Tom Baker and a late tribute to Elisabeth Sladen.)

The Doctor and Sarah Jane Smith were at the TARDIS console, navigating around a cloud storm in time and space.

The Doctor said in a smiling manner, "This storm is hard to navigate around."

Then suddenly the TARDIS was pulled out of the cloud storm. It wasn't moving, standing still in time.

A Timelord from Gallifrey then appeared to the Doctor and Sarah, inside the TARDIS.

The Doctor said, "Why have you stopped my TARDIS?"

The Timelord said to the Doctor, "The time lords on Gallifrey have a special mission for you. You are to travel to the planet Yavar in the Manton System and negotiate peace between two warring races. The alien races the Loran and the Tegon need to stop fighting each other. You have no choice in the matter and the coordinates have been set in your TARDIS console. Have to go. Good luck."

The Timelord vanished, and the TARDIS headed for its destination through time and space.

The Doctor said to Sarah, "Why are the Timelords always bothering me to do their bidding? Well it looks like I have no choice."

Sarah said, "I love visiting new planets. Sounds like fun."

An hour later, the TARDIS emerged in the Manton System and made its landing on planet Yavar in a beautiful forest clearing, surrounded by high mountains.

First thing, the Doctor scanned the planet Yavar for Loran and Tegon life signs. The data concluded that it was an ancient planet, with a mysterious power source coming from the planetary core. Millions of alien life signs were detected in ancient cities and villages, and were primitive alien creatures. The planet was like a tropical paradise with ancient cities.

"Sarah, let's go meet these two warring alien races the Loran and the Tegon and make peace. The Timelords always have interest in planetary affairs," said the Doctor.

The Doctor pushed a lever on the console, as the TARDIS door opened up. Sarah and the Doctor walked out into a forest clearing, as it was a breezy cool day. The Doctor locked the TARDIS doors with his key.

"It is a beautiful planet and such a beautiful day. I want to see more of it," said Sarah Jane Smith.

The Doctor and Sarah moved on heading north, and found themselves in a tropical forest with colorful trees and plant life.

The Doctor said, "Sarah look at this planet. It is so unique. We haven't run into any of the alien races who live on this planet yet."

Sarah looked at the Doctor and said, "I have a question Doctor. What do these Loran and Tegon alien races look like? If a war is going on here on this planet, it would have been destroyed by now in ruin. This is a mystery to me."

"That's a good question Sarah. We will find out what is going on. Let's move on and explore."

An hour passed, and the Doctor and Sarah were moving through the tropical forest.

Suddenly, Sarah and the Doctor spotted two alien creatures on horses coming towards them.

The two Tegon alien soldiers caught up to the Doctor and Sarah, and drew their weapons.

The Doctor said, "Good day. Which alien races are you?"

Raylon said, "You two are to stay still. We are the Tegon race. You are our prisoners."

Galon, the other Tegon alien soldier, said, "Are you in alliance with the Loran race that also lives on this planet? They are our enemy. You two are not of this world."

"I am the Doctor and this is my friend Sarah Jane Smith. We are here to negotiate peace between the Loran and Tegon races and end the war. I am a time lord from Gallifrey."

Galon replied by saying, "Us Tegon people will never have peace with the Loran at all. They steal our lands. Doctor, we are taking you and your friend into custody now. Raylon, go get a cage wagon so we can transport them to the village of Mantrose."

Raylon rode off to get a cage wagon for the prisoners, as Galon stayed with the Doctor and Sarah Jane.

Half an hour later, Raylon returned with a cage wagon as the doctor and Sarah Jane got into it.

The two horses and the cage wagon started to move down the road, as the destination was the village of Mantrose.

Two hours passed, and the convoy consisting of the two horses and the cage wagon showed up in the village of Mantrose. The village was composed of buildings and homes.

Village alien creatures that were the tegon race gathered around the cage wagon looking at the Doctor and Sarah Jane. They have never seen a human woman before, and were curious.

The Tegon wagon rider got off the wagon, and opened up the back of the cage wagon. The Doctor and Sarah Jane got out, looking to see where they were.

Galon and Raylon came over to the Doctor and Sarah Jane, as they were taken into the courthouse.

The Doctor and Sarah Jane were now in front of an alien judge's bench, as he was looking at them.

The alien judge said to the Doctor and Sarah Jane Smith, "What brings you two to our world?"

The Doctor spoke up and said, "Me and my friend Sarah Jane are here on a special mission to make peace with the Loran and Tegon races and make this planet a peaceful place to live. I am a time lord from the planet Gallifrey and the time lords sent me here to do this task. We want to end the war that is going on this planet."

Tegon alien judge Brinar replied and said, "I have never heard of the time lords of Gallifrey. The Loran is my people's enemy and have no intentions of making peace with them. We are the Tegons."

All of a sudden the room went dark, and screams were heard.

Moments later, the lights came back on in the room, and Sarah noticed something. The Doctor wasn't with her anymore, and he was missing.

Sarah said frantically, "Have you seen my Doctor friend? He was here, then the lights went out, and now he isn't here. What is going on here? Can you guys tell me what is going on?"

A Tegon alien male charged into the room and said, "Loran alien warlord Noland abducted the time lord and snatched him. The Loran alien race is ruthless. The Loran is also our enemy. Human female, no more talk of peace and we are a war society."

Sarah couldn't believe that her best friend was taken by the ruthless Loran alien race, and felt helpless.

She was trapped on an alien world and the Doctor, her friend, was missing as a prisoner of war.

She couldn't return to the TARDIS, because the doctor locked it up when they left the ship.

Sarah then decided she had to be strong, and deal with the situation she was in at the moment.

Sarah then said to the alien judge, "My name is Sarah Jane Smith. I am really a nice human girl and mean you no harm. Are you going to lock me up for being an outsider to your world? I want to find the Doctor."

Brinar then replied to Sarah by saying, "This planet is in a state of war, and the Loran is our enemy. Since you don't have a place to stay, my family will take you in. You will be treated as a guest, and will need a change of clothes."

Brinar also said to Sarah, "I am also the leader of the Tegon race."

Sarah then said, "Judge Brinar, thank you for not locking me up as an outsider. My Doctor friend really wants to make peace between the Tegon and Loran alien races. I want to learn more about your planet."

"Sarah Jane Smith, you are a curious thing. You can ask all the questions you like. Ask away. Sarah no more talk about peace. It will never happen," said Brinar.

"Why are your people at war with the Loran alien race and alien warlord Noland?"

"Because of the land on the planet. This has gone on for fifty years. We battle the Loran on a daily basis. They are untrustworthy."

"Do you command the armies of your people?"

"My generals do that for me that I am in command of."

Other Tegon citizens around Sarah were curious about her. They started to talk to her, wanting to be friendly.

Brinar then said to Sarah, "Do you know how to ride a horse? It is our transportation to getting around on our planet. There are ancient cities. There are also villages and towns."

"I know how to ride a horse."

Brinar left his bench, and went over to Sarah saying, "Court is over for the day. Let's go so you can meet my family. Sarah Jane, no more talk of making peace with the Loran when you come to my house."

Sarah then honored Brinar's wishes, wondering what to do next.

Sarah and Brinar left the courthouse, as he was taking her to his estate.

Within the hour, Brinar was home. Sarah was still with him, and he introduced her to his wife and his two grown alien children.

Sarah then changed into different clothing, and blended into Tegon society.

She then had dinner with the family in the dining room of the house, and got to know the alien people she was with.

In the back of Sarah's mind, she was thinking of her Doctor friend being held captive by the Loran aliens. She had to do with the best of her situation at the moment.

Two days passed, and was enjoying the hospitality she was receiving from the Tegon alien people.

It was the evening on Brinar's estate, and Sarah and Brinar were on the front porch sitting in chairs.

Sarah was keeping quiet, and kept to herself.

Brinar said to Sarah Jane, "Are you okay tonight child?"

"I miss my Doctor friend and want to rescue him from where he is being held captive, but I don't have a clue where he is being held on this planet. I am just a girl who just wants peace, but just don't understand this war you have with loran alien forces. I want to do something."

"Sarah Jane, me and my people will never make peace with the Loran and their alien warlord leader Noland. You have to understand where I stand in this planetary war we are waging against the Loran alien race. Noland wants to destroy my people and claim himself planetary ruler of this planet. Me and my people will not allow that. This is why my people battle the Loran and I will never let them rule this planet," replied Brinar not changing his mind.

"Brinar, I am a person that strives for peace. I am grateful for the hospitality you, your family, and your people have given me. My doctor friend is very kind and wants peace between the Loran and your people. He is on a mission for the time lords."

"Sarah Jane, I can't let the Loran and Noland take over the planet. They have to be stopped and must be destroyed. You need to stay with my people because I want to keep you safe. You are a person we can trust," said Brinar.

"How come war hasn't destroyed your beautiful planet?"

"This planet hasn't developed the technology for explosives, and use swords and shields to fight. Please understand where I am coming from."

"Brinar, I am trying to understand your point of view, but I am loyal to my Doctor friend. He and the Timelords want to resolve this war conflict that is happening on your planet."

"Sarah Jane, this conversation is pointless. Whatever you say, me and my people will not drop our guard and abandoned this battle we are waging against the Loran. If you leave our territory sanctuary, you will be in danger every moment looking for your doctor friend. You don't even know where your Doctor friend is being held at the moment. Give this up and please stay with us. We can protect you in our territory."

"What started this war between your people and the Loran?"

"Fifty years earlier, my people the Tegon and the Loran used to live peacefully together on this planet. Then one day a Loran alien named Noland assassinated my alien parents and it triggered the war between my people and Noland and his people. My deceased parents were rulers of this planet. My people and me have been at war with Noland and his people ever since. For the past fifty years, my people have been trying to capture Noland and he is an elusive man. I am actually king of my people. Good night and see you tomorrow."

Brinar got up from his chair on the front porch, and headed inside.

Sarah Jane had a choice to make and wanted to make the right one, but had to think about it.

Now she knew why Brinar, her friend, didn't want to end the war feud with Noland and his alien people. Brinar was angry with Noland for killing his parents fifty years ago, and Sarah Jane knew why.


End file.
